Tony Swore
by dekonlamb
Summary: Tony Swore he would never be in an unrequited relationship again. He Swore. - Rated M for suggestions of non-con. Tony broke and did a bad thing. - May/may not continue. For now its a one-shot.


Its funny how unrequited love works.

One person is madly in love.

The other is completely oblivious the other person exists.

Or their a 20s kid turned into a super-soldier turned into an icicle that was thawed out in the 21st century.

or their both.

Which was the case with Steve Rogers.

He and his 'white picket fence' dream completely tuned out a certain Genius, Playboy philanthropist billionaire...better known as Tony Stark.

Now, unrequited loved can go two very different ways in Tony's little mind. One, your crush finally understands your feelings, and like a Disney tale, has the same feelings towards you...Or Two, they don't realize your affections, and you end up either heart broken and angry at the world, or completely off your rocker. Sadly the latter happened to Tony.

He blames the drinking.

It was one night, probably around October, if the random pumpkins with arrows piercing them were a hint, when it happened.

'It' being Tony was left alone for too long drinking and trying to think of ways to get Steve to love him back.

That never ended well.

What did came from it though, was Tony buying some nice pie pumpkins and calling Steve over to help teach him how to bake pumpkin pie the old-fashioned way.

It did turn into a rather larger get-together as Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor all came over for 'merriment and cheer' and to learn how to make pumpkin pie from scratch.

It went rather well, only one small kitchen fire, lots of alcohol, and bam, everyone had their own pumpkin pie to take back to their rooms, each had their own little decorations on them made out of pie crust, Clint's was an arrow, Natasha's was her black widow symbol, Banner's was the pie symbol, and Thor's was his hammer.

After they left Steve and Tony were left cleaning up the mess and afterwards cutting two pieces out of Tony's pie, which had his reactor symbol on it, Steve's pie had his shield on it. Before they relaxed together watching horror movies.

Also Tony may have made two pumpkin flavored alcoholic drinks, and one of them may have been spiked with specially made sleep pills, and he might have just given the spiked drink to Steve.

It all ended with Tony helping a barely awake super soldier into his bedroom, onto his bed, where Steve collapsed onto said bed.

The alcohol was getting to Tony's head right now, and completely forgetting about what could happen afterwards, Tony did the most dirt bag move he has done to date.

He had his way with Captain America while the latter of which was heavily passed out from a spiked drink.

It wasn't pretty, but Tony made it happen all the same.

It took a bit to get Steve's clothes off, even longer to get his own clothes off, and even more so to get Steve ready for him, because he would swear that Steve was still a virgin down there, and even a drunk Tony knew he had to make it as painless as possible for Steve, even if he couldn't feel it in the end.

Which, Tony also swears that Steve snapped out of it towards the end, he would swear that he heard Steve moan his name, even if he was the only one to swear it to.

After the deed was done, Tony more or less collapsed from his own alcoholic joy-ride next to Steve, after having cleaned up as much evidence of his actions as he could.

He barely felt Steve move, early in the morning.

He slightly heard Steve turn on his bathroom's shower.

And he certainly heard the slam of the bedroom door.

He didn't get up until something told him too.

And that something was Jarvis, who he turned off the night before to stop him from meddling.

"Sir...Captain Rogers seems to be leaving the tower on his motorcycle...he was carrying a dufflebag of clothes" he kinda wished he didn't turn Jarvis off now.

Then and only then did he regret what he did as he stood up, wrapped a robe around himself, and went over to the far bedroom window, which had a great view of the city, and an even greater view of Steve driving away from the tower on his bike.

Tony would swear he saw Steve stop at a red light and look back at the tower.

He would swear that they locked eye-sight for as long at the light took to turn.

Would swear he saw pure hatred in those baby blue eyes.

And for once he could be right.

...

...

...

That was the last time, in a long time to come, that Tony saw Steve.

On a chilly morning sometime around October.

With two, now cold, pumpkin pies, made the old-fashioned way, on the counter.

One untouched, with a shield on top.

And one, with two pieces missing,

in the shape of Tony Stark's heart.

...

...

...

Tony swore that would be the last time he fell in love.

He swore he would never be the one with the unrequited love-crush again.

_**Tony Stark Swore.**_


End file.
